Shourai Kaisou
by XxSCENEandHEARDxX
Summary: Sakura Haruno sees the future.....What'll happen? Well, click my story and find out
1. Summary

**Woot! New Naruto Story Coming Your Way! I'm sorry I haven't added chapters to the other stories, but fear not, I'm working on them. Fictionpress, other peoples stories ^_^, school homework, projects, writers block, and life got in the way of me adding more. I hope your not too mad at me. I've got a million ideas coming your way, so watch out!^_^ ( I don't own Naruto)**

**Next, on Trapt-Thunder TV….**

* * *

** Shourai Kaisou (Meaing~ Future Reflection)**

** By: Trapt-Thunder**

**Summary~** 12 year old Sakura sees the future in her dreams. She remembers every last detail. From the time they met Kakashi to the time Sasuke joined Orochimaru and attacked Kohana. She's determined to save Naruto, Sasuke, and everyone else from Kohana from their horrible fates.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Thanks for checking my story out. ^_^ Sorry for the short summary, I'm kind of bad at them. Hope you like this story, and if you have any ideas or constructive criticism, I'll gladly take them. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

The wind and rain pelting my skin, but I didn't care. I couldn't sleep again. The dreams or rather nightmares have been keeping me up. When I kept having these nightmares, I realized that they might be real. So I went to the land of water, where I heard there was a mage that could possibly help me. So I went during the weekend, and that's when I found out. My dreams were actually premonitions, I could see the future, and it wasn't a happy one. Then she said I was strong and that I was a special girl and gave me this weird drink. It tasted sweet, but when I finished it I got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and went away just as quickly as it came. I thanked her for her help and her kindness and went on my way. Now here I am, the rain slowed, the clouds dissipated, and the fireflies moved about the water lilies atop the river. I stood on the bridge, watching the night go by, it's like I'm seeing its beauty for the very first time. Though, I've lived here my whole life, I can't believe I didn't see it till now.

The sun was beginning to rise, I was already dressed, so I decided to just head to school. I was up anyway. I got to school early, and surprise, surprise, Sasuke Uchiha was the only other one there. He looked over to me, glared, and turned away. I didn't care anymore, I was over Uchiha. Just looking at him made my skin crawl and I wanted to beat him senseless. I couldn't believe what was going to happen.

'**No..We can change it!'**

'Who are you?'

'**I'm you. Duh!'**

'Oookaayyy. How do we do that?'

'**You remember all of the dreams you had, every detail, everything, right?'**

'Yeah, why?'

'**Well, you can learn how to do everything. Put your heart and soul into training, forget hair, forget makeup. Just train like your life depends on it. Then you'll already be changing the future by being ready for what's to come.'**

'Yes that's it! Thanks!'

I was just about to sit down next to Naruto and Sasuke when I realized that Hinata was by herself, so just as I was about to go down and sit by her, the loud mouth blonde exploded.

"Hey Sakura! Sit up here next to me and we can move Sasuke down there!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't want to sit next to you right now Naruto and please stop yelling, I'm right here" I said loud enough for him to hear me.

"Well Sasukes not down there either. Or is this one a clone." Naruto got ontop of the desk right infront of Sasuke's face and right then I knew what was going to happen. Just then, someone bumped his elbow into Naruto's back and Naruto's and Sasuke's lips crashed together. All the screaming fan girls got real quiet. I on the otherhand started cracking up. I actually fell onto the floor still laughing. On top of them kissing, I was laughing at how stupid the fan-girls were and how I used to act like them, but no more.

"Jeeze Sakura-chan it's not that funny!" Naruto said as Sasuke and him were still spitting out whatever "germs" or taste came from the other. Just then a shadow from a mound of fan-girls came behind Naruto.

"Narutoooooo!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright, alright, everyone settle down." Iruka sensei said as I sat down next to Hinata. "As all of you know, all of you have graduated the academy and finally become a genin, and starting today all you genin are one step closer to becoming full fledge ninja. You will be in groups of three. Starting today you will complete missions together and be there for each other as a team," Iruka said looking at a very excited Naruto who just barely made it. I was actually very proud of him and for what he was going to accomplish.

"Sakura-san h-hello." Hinata stuttered.

"Hi Hinata, and you can just call me Sakura-chan. There's no need for formalities." Hinata and I just kept talking quietly as others talked about who was going to be on Sasuke's team. We had a lot of fun.

"Ok, I'll list the the teams now"(A/N: I skipping teams 1-6 since I don't know them) "Team 7 with Kakashi Hatake is Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno-"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled in the background.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." I swear that when his name was said, all eyes, from the fan-girls anyway, were on me.

"Team 8 with Kurenai Yuuhi is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka, Team 9 with Maito Gai is Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten, and lastly Team 10 with Asuma Sarutobi is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi."

"Jeeze I wonder when our new senseis will be here."

"Yes, it does seem like they're quite late. I-"Just as she was about to finish, three of our sensei's came walking through the door. All the other teams except teams 7 through 10 had come and gone with the other students. They said they were Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuuhi and Asuma Sarutobi. I said good bye to Hinata and waited for Kakashi sensei to come.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Where the heck is he!" Naruto said pulling at his hair and running around the room.

"Naruto! Sit down and be quiet will you?!?!" I screamed and put my head in my hands feeling a wave of nausea flowing over me. 'Maybe I didn't eat enough this morning…wait I didn't eat this morning. I left the house at night, though it's not like anyone would notice. My O'casa is always working and my O'Tousan left for a few weeks five years ago, and never came back. I've always wondered what happened to him. Anyway, I usually have the house to myself.' As my mind wandered, I watched as Naruto took one of the black board erasers and put it on top of the door, so that when someone opened the door, it would fall on them.

"heeheehee…" Naruto manically laughed. 'I can't believe Kakashi sensei will fall for that! It's the oldest trick in the book!' I just watched as Kakashi sensei slid open the door and get pummeled by the eraser.

"Hahaha, I got him, I got him, did you see Sakura-chan, did you see?" I nodded and stood up to follow Kakashi.

Well I guess, even though there's no surprises for me, I'll at least get to learn and become stronger more quickly so I can save Sasuke and Naruto from that creepy snake.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, I've been working on two other Naruto stories that I'd like to put up too. ^_^ Then I'm also working on the next chapters for my old stories that I've made. Please R&R! Thanks!**


	3. Author Note!

**Hey people! First off I just wanted to say that yes, I did change my user name from Trapt-Thunder to XxSCENEandHEARDxX ^_^**

Now, I just wanted to tell you that the only excuse I have of not putting up my is that I've been procrastinating and reading other people's fanfics. Gomen mina! I have been working on the chapters, but just a little every so often. I'm sorry please forgive me, but I have to get my mind off of my writing for a little while or I'll go insane. So I'm taking a little vacation from it and just read other people's stories. Don't judge me. We all do it. So you'll just have to preoccupy your minds with other people's stories for a while. ^_^ I'll keep you updated on things though, so don't worry. I've also had my mind stuck on this idea for the past couple of days after reading some Naruto fanfiction.

It's going to be a Naruto spy story. Now I'm not quite sure how I'll write the summary yet, and there's a few names and things that I'm getting help with for the story. So expect that soon. Um….as for the other stories I have each chapter going…well here's my dialema. I think I'm going to do what everyone else is doing and just focus on no more than two stories. So please pick which two stories you want me to write on first. I'll finish those two stories before moving on to the next two. This way, there's less stress on what I have to write and how much I have to write. This would really help me out since I can't decide what two stories to continue first. Thanks a bunch!!! Please don't be too mad if the story you wanted isn't picked, I'll still be continuing them all, just some at a later date, ok? ^_^


End file.
